The Invasion of Canadian Vital Regions
by Tawnyblood
Summary: Gilbert was a man who lost it all, but gained the friendship and love of another nation...


_AN: Italics are either flashbacks, the introduction, or another language. First story I finished writing in a month. God, I have like... 9 other unfinished fanfics. None of them are close to being finished. XD Anyways, reviews make me a very happy Pokemon maniac. 8D Is it me or do I keep killing my favorite characters? Also, can anybody explain the sudden boom in PruCan love that started like... a month or two ago? I still don't get what the hell happened.  
Warnings: Sex references, cursing, PruCan, and implied character death_

_

* * *

_

_He lost it all: the fame, the fortune, the respect, the land; he lost it all. He didn't say anything as his country slipped from his finger, he only tried desperately to hold onto what was left of it… but it was like trying to catch water. It just doesn't work. It just doesn't Goddamn work._

_His status as one of the greatest kingdoms came to an end –wiped clean off the maps and reduced to something of a small history lesson—and oh how he longs for it again. Oh how he longs for the feeling of superiority, respect, and that odd maternal instinct towards his people. Oh how he longs for it, and oh how hard he was willing to fight to get it back._

_That is…_

"Gilbert!" A voice called from somewhere behind him. The bird resting on his head chirped at the sound of the familiar voice; chirped once before fluttering its wings and flying off to meet the other male. A male –bundled up to his neck in winter clothing and jackets— turned around, red eyes seeking out a blonde head amongst the throng of people vying to get into the mall. A smile makes his way onto his pale face once he spots a red mitten waving frantically at him over heads.

_Until…_

"Hey! Over here!" He hollered, standing on the tip of his toes in an attempt to be seen over the other early costumers. He frowned when he saw no response from his partner though he could see the feathery yellow ball flying in circles above somebody's head. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he screamed as loud as the mall let him, "I'm over here! Get your cute ass here!" Gilbert smirked when he saw a flash of violet eyes and a bright smile heading his way.

_He met…_

"Argh, I-I'm so sorry I'm late!" The slender-framed blonde spewed as he pushed his way past strangers to get to the man who could be a walking coat rack. Gilbert stood where he was, right outside the entrance to the shopping mall as the cute blonde drew closer and closer. One hand was stifling the snorts that were sure to come out as he watched the younger male trip over feet, walk into people, and step on people's toes in an effort to get to him. It was endearing, especially since he never stopped apologizing. "I got caught up in my work and then Alf—"

**_Him._**

Gilbert pulled Matthew into a kiss— just to shut him up though, not because he missed the cute Canadian or anything like that! Or at least that's what he told himself as he pulled back to admire the young nation's flushed face peering down at him quizzically. Yes, looking down at him. Yes, Gilbert is still confused as to why the woman in this relationship has to be the taller one.

Yes, a loving and intimate relationship of who-knows how many years. The ex-nation of Prussia has known the nation of Canada since he was a small colony of Frances's. Don't get him wrong though, the attraction didn't start there! Dear God, no! _Non, non_, the fateful beginning all began with a freshly dissolved Prussia…

* * *

_Prussia walked past bustling people, hustling to get to their destination to escape the early signs of snow. His lips pulled back into a snarl at a sharp twinge of pain in his ankle, his feet tripping over the uneven pavement. A gloved hand shot out, grabbing whatever happened to be in front of him to stop his stumble._

_After a small hiss of German swears did he look up to see whom he was holding on to. His hand pulled back, his mind confused as he recognized the other being as America. The other male stares back at him, violet eyes owlish and blinking to an invisible rhythm. Though now that Gilbert thought about it… didn't America have blue eyes?_

_ "… Canada?" He questions, red eyes narrowing at the host country for the latest World Conference Meeting. At the sound of his name being said, the large nation's eyes widens even larger and he takes a shaky step backwards, eying the Prussian with suspicion. "O-Oh… nice meeting you out here…" He stammers out, unsure of what to think about this sudden interaction with the ex-nation. Especially with the fact that Prussia remembered his name. Out of all people, it was Prussia? "How are you doing? You know… after the…"_

_A smirk slowly crept onto Gilbert's face as he watched the younger nation trail off and scratch at his blonde hair. "After I **dissolved**?" He spat out, the bitterness missing from his face evident in his words. He shoved his hands into his pockets, scowling up at the sky for the first snowflakes. "Yeah… it's been pretty boring. Still recovering from all the shit I had to go through though…"_

_"Ah… um, that's nice to… hear—Th-That you're recovering… not about all the stuff you… had to… yeah."_

_Awkward silence was made slightly less awkward by the fact that nobody stated so._

_"Okay. Yeah… bye, kid."_

_"Oh. Eh, yeah… see you later, Prussia."_

_Both men stare blankly at each other, not too sure of what to do next. Gilbert quickly looked away, right at the moment Canada's hand raised to awkwardly wave to him. He missed the hurt look sent his way as he turned to walk off, puzzled over his feeling of success. What the hell did he have to feel successful about? …Besides the fact that Matthew was probably the first person to call him Prussia after the land ceased to exist. Hell, not even his own brother called him Prussia now._

_He tried his best not to wince with every step he took, the pain concentrated in his ankle intensifying with every damn step he took. It didn't help that he could feel the worried gaze of the Canadian's on his back. Each step was turning more and more into a hobble, and the next step was going to be a mistake, he knew that, but still he took it. Why? Well, he wasn't sure **why** as he stumbles, fingers digging into the fabric of some lady's coat to keep himself upright. "Sorry, mi—"_

_"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Berkley!" Before he could even register what was happening (or complain for that matter), his arm was pulled across Matthew's shoulder and he was leaning against the boy, effectively getting rid of the weight on his injured ankle. "I-I didn't know that he was this hurt. I'm so sorry."_

_"Oh… Matthew, he's a friend of yours, dear God, I thought I was about to be mugged or something. Get him some warm water for that injury, alright?"_

_"Okay, sorry about that… still."_

_There was no reply from the older woman as she continued down the street, her country watching her until she rounded the corner. Matthew directed his attention to the hurt nation, a frown on his lips. "I'm taking you home." He declared taking in the pained expression of the Prussian as he tentatively placed his weight on the ankle. To his surprise, the older man didn't protest (all he did was grunt and grimace) and taking that as a 'yes,' the two made their journey to Canada's warm haven._

_

* * *

_

Gilbert watched, with a smirk teasing the corners of his lips, as Matthew nervously stared back at him. Violet eyes darted from the dessert on his plate and back to its owner. "You already ate your dessert. This one's mine, _Liebling_." The albino teased, cutting the corner off the cake and popping it into his mouth.

There was something of a keening whine from the blonde as he miserably stared down at his empty plate, totally devoid of the sweet cake that was once on it. "Can't I… have just a little piece of it? Please?"

And damn him to hell if he says 'no' to that angelic face pleading him for a little piece of his cake. Feeling the burning hot rush creeping up into his cheek, he quickly pushed his dish over to the blonde's side, the blush reaching his ears at the pleased gasp of Matthew. He hastily looked away, obscuring his reddening face from his lover's view.

* * *

_He stubbornly refused to meet his generous host's face as he listened to the nation bustle through his house tending to his injured foot. He stole a little peek from underneath his arm, catching a glimpse of Matthew lowering the icepack to his ankle before he felt the cold biting his flesh. "Hey, kid, what's your name?"_

_"It's CA-NA-DA."_

_"I know that, I'm not some dumb ass." Gilbert muttered loudly. A gentle smile was on Matthew's flushed face as he watched Gilbert's exaggerated eye roll. "I meant your name, like my name's Gilbert. Gilbert __Beilschmidt. Remember that." He said in a huff as he slowly slid up into a sitting position, taking deliberate care in moving his foot to the coffee table._

_"I… I'm Matthew Williams." The blonde responded, gathering up all the medical equipment into his arm. Gilbert watched him as he disappeared into the kitchen. He could hear cabinets being opened, stuff being placed in and being taken out, and he heard the unmistakable click of a stove being turned on. "Hey, Matt, what're you doing in there?"_

_Canada's head popped out from behind the wall, a hair tie in his mouth and a hand holding back his hair. He quickly tied it up. "I'm making some food. Do you want any?" He asked like the good host he was._

_"Food? What kind?"_

_"Pancakes. Ever had them?"_

_"Of course I've had."_

_"Ever had Canadian pancakes?"_

_"… No."_

_A soft laugh from Matthew and Gilbert was ready for a fight. "Hey! What? What's so funny?" He snapped, lips pulling back into a snarl, muscles tensed just in case he needed to teach this kid that nobody laughed at the Great Kingdom of Prussia. Then the snarl transformed into a frown when he remembered that there was no more Prussia, no more great kingdom… no more great him._

_Crap. The things he would do to get that back…_

_"E-Eh… Gilbert, are you oka—"_

_The things he would **do** just to get a taste of that again…_

_"I'm fine. Just go back to doing what you **nations** do."_

_It doesn't sicken him._

_

* * *

_

There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach… a bubbling kind of feeling. The kind you get when you're about to pop a cork of champagne and you just watched _America's Funniest Videos_. It takes a warm hand of his sweetheart to his forehead to realize that… it does sicken him. It does sicken him that the only reason he pursued this friendship and love with the gentle male was in the silly hope that he might be able to invade Canada.

Invade Canada.

God, he was disgusting…

"Gilbert? Are you okay? You're feeling a bit warm… do you want to go home now?"

"Yeah… let's go home now… I think I need—"

* * *

_"—to lie down a bit…"_

_Gilbert furiously shook his head, face red from suppressed anger, and pushed his younger brother away. The look Gilbert sent Ludwig's way made him want to check that they were indeed brothers. That wasn't the type of look you would give to a family member. "I don't need to sit down. I just need to figure out what the hell I'm going to do!" Gilbert spat, rising up from where he was lying on to the couch. "I just… I just… Goddamn this."_

_Germany looked over his shoulder, eyes virtually begging the Italian lingering by the stairs for help. He sighed at the confused look on Feliciano's face and with the grace of an ungainly teen, he made his way over to his brother's side on the sofa. He carefully sat down, keeping a space between them… just in case Gilbert decided to punch something close to him again._

_Ludwig looked back at Italy, though all the little man did was usher him to continue from where he stood, ready to dart up the stairs and into the bathroom at any given moment this situation might turn violent. The bulky blonde shook his head and regarded his brother. Dear God, he looked like crap… "It's Canada isn't it?" Everything that sent Gilbert into extremes seemed to revolve around the North American country._

_"Canada? No. Matthew? Yes."_

_Ludwig was a bit lost now. "I…" He trailed off when he caught flailing arms from the corner of his eye. Turning his head just the slightest, he could see Feliciano mouthing 'no' to him while jumping up and down. He'll take it that it was a bad idea. Okay then, time for a different strategy. "Do you want to… talk?" Ludwig did not see Feli slap his forehead._

_"Talk?" Gilbert echoed, a truly puzzled look on his face. But it was short lived and his face contorted into a look of disgust. "Talk?" He spat out, turning around to face his brother, ugly snarl on his face. Ludwig shifted away from his brother. "Talk? Talk! TALK? What the hell is there to talk about! I'm a fucking disgusting guy!" He hollered, but quickly quieted down. Ludwig watched his brother as he gazed blankly out into space… _

_"What should I do?" Germany had to scoot closer (which he was very uncomfortable with doing) to hear him. Gilbert lip quivered as he rested his elbow on his knee and pressed his face into his palm. "I think I... love Matthew."_

_And cue Feliciano who literally dashed over, tripped, popped right back up, and jumped over the couch to land on top of Ludwig. Gilbert didn't even smile nor did he cast a glance over in their direction. "Gilbert's in love?"_

_"… I don't know, Feli-chan. I don't know."_

_"Well… Brother, have you thought long and hard about it?"_

_"I've been thinking about it three years into this fucked up friendship…"_

_"Wow, that really is a long time isn't it Luddy?"_

_"Brother… I don't see the problem. What's the problem?"_

_"The problem, my little brother," Gilbert taunted, taking up the tone of a snooty teacher; complete with an imaginary pushing up of slipping glasses. "Is that I'm a disgusting guy." He finished as if it was obvious, draping his arms over the sofa._

_"Ve~ I don't ge—"_

_"Have I ever told you why I started looking for Matthew's friendship?"_

_"Brother, I don't think that you should te—"_

_"It was so that I could invade him. Get some land. Became a nation again…"_

_"Oh… is that's what Gilbert is upset about?" Chirped Feliciano, his head cocked to the side as he watched the ex-nation with a noncritical eye. He pondered over a solution for a few minutes before suddenly clapping his hands together, a look of utter brilliance on his youthful face. "Ah! Why don't you go tell Canamamada? Like a confession stand, but this time you know!"_

_"I… what?"_

_"Feliciano, could you try explaining that diff—"_

_"NO! Wait! That might actually… work. Thanks Feli-chan! You're a fucking lifesaver!"_

_And after booking a quick trip to Canada and sitting in a plane for hours, Gilbert smiled up at Matthew from where he stared quizzically down at him. He quickly stripped himself of his jackets, ignoring the looks of disbelief sent his way as he hung up every single jacket on the Canadian's coat rack. Which now looked more like a tree that was made of jackets. The blonde blankly stared at the Prussian before shaking his head and heading back into the kitchen. "Hi Gilbert. What's the special occasion?"_

_"Special occasion? What? I need one to visit my favorite nation?" He joked, trailing after Canada into the kitchen. He breathed in the heavenly aroma of pancakes, cakes, and cookies and it was then that he remembered it was almost Matthew's birthday. He made a mental note to get something for him as he watched the blonde throw on his apron. "Well… I have something I wish to confess today."_

_"Shouldn't you go to church for that?"_

_"Hey, shut up, I'm trying to be serious here."_

_And that caught Matthew's attention. Gilbert? Trying to be serious? That was more serious than the serious topic that Gilbert wanted to talk about! Maybe. One look in the albino's direction and Matthew knew that he probably wasn't going to like it. "You didn't kill Kumkichi… did you?" The blonde asked as he pulled the apron off his head. He led Gilbert to the sofa and patted the spot next to him. "I know that you don't like him, but please tell me that you didn't kill him."_

_Okay, Prussia had no idea if Canada was being serious or not, but the suspiciously shiny violet eyes might give something away. "I didn't kill him. I swear." He mumbled, raising up his right hand. "Though I think I rather do that than this…" He added under his breath. "I… I think you need to know something."_

_"… Okay then… what is it?"_

_"It's about our friendship."_

_Gilbert didn't miss the look of panic that flitted by. His hand reached out and grabbed Matthew's, giving it one gentle squeeze before he continued. "I'm not… happy about this, but… this friendship isn't real. It wasn't real in the beginning… and now I'm not sure." He confessed, words slow and deliberate. Red eyes were concentrated onto Matthew's blank face as he slowly soaked it in. The Canadian wriggled his hand free from the Prussian's grip and he let him, feeling just a **tad** bit **hurt** by the action._

_"I know." A small forlorn smile broke out on Matt's face; lip quivering as he slowly brought his hand to his face. "I know about the beginning. I'm not stupid Gil. I notice those kind of things." Gilbert looked away as the bitter laugh of his friend's rang in his ears. "I know that you just used me in hopes of becoming a nation again. **I know**." He spat out, jabbing his thumb into the corner of his violet eyes to keep from crying in front of Prussia. "I really hoped that this never would come up… but I guess I can't run from everything."_

_"I guess so…"_

_"Why are you telling me this now? I thought you would never admit this."_

_"I guess… Because somewhere along the way my plan got all screwed up."_

_"What happened?"_

_Gilbert hesitated, mind wondering if he was really ready to do this. If Matthew was ready to learn this… "I guess… I fell in love with you, you know?" He muttered red eyes focused up on the ceiling to give Matthew the privacy to wipe away the stray tears. There was a sot chuckle and still he continued looking up. "Yeah… I know. So did I." Matthew said, folding his hands in his lap. The pair stayed like this for minutes, both emotionally numb to each other and themselves._

_"I guess I should go."_

_"Eh, you probably should…"_

_Forcing a smile onto his face, Gilbert reached forward to give Matthew a pat on the head, but stopped halfway. He withdrew his hands, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he got up and walked over to the coat rack. He pulled off his jackets, quickly bundling himself up before slipping through the door. "Happy early birthday, Canada." He mumbles, the image of Matthew flinching away from his touch the only thing occupying his thoughts._

_Matthew listened to the door click shut before he drew his knees to his chest. "Happy early birthday to me."_

_

* * *

_

Gilbert lay on the couch, groaning and moaning about how the world was out to get him. He quieted once he felt nimble fingers combing through his hair and he made himself more comfortable on Matthew's lap. "You know what would make this better?" He blurted out, opening his eyes to look up into purple ones. A smirk made its way onto his face as his boyfriend tipped his head to the side and he let out a hissing kind of laugh. "If you would sing to me. That would be fucking sweet."

"I'm not your mother, Gil."

"Damn right because I would not tap my mother."

A snort and Matthew pushed Gilbert's head off his lap. "Not exactly one to talk. The farthest we've ever been in bed is foreplay, no actual penetration." Matthew corrected, a red dusting his cheeks as he avoids eye contact.

Gilbert stretched out his body, totally unabashed about the little fact. "So?" He hummed out as Matthew leaned forward to grab the remote control. And right as he touched the device did he become aware of another weight on him, Gilbert's warm breath fanning out over his neck. It made him just a tad bit nervous. "Gil? What are you doi—"

"Want to change that tonight?"

"What?"

"Do you want to change that tonight?"

"I-I, uh, um, eh… what!"

This time Gilbert pulled away and cupped his hands around Matt's chin, forcing him to look him right in the eye. The blonde let out a nervous giggle at the exasperated look on the albino's face. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He asked, voice low and with a small twinge of lust as he brought his lover's face closer to his. "I. Want. To. Have. S-E—"

"Okay! Okay!" A red-faced Matthew snapped, thin hands covering the hands holding onto his face. "We can try tonight! Just, let go of my face Gil!" He mumbled out, a rushed and blurred slew of words as he pulled pale hands off his face. "_Oh nein, nein, nein!_" Gilbert would just not quit, this time leaning in closer, ready to steal a quick kiss. "We're not going to try, we going to actually do it tonight. We're going to make sweet fucking love to ea—"

"Okay! Gil, I got it!" Gilbert had no time to react as a pillow pummeled his head, knocking him back into the sofa. He could feel Matthew climbing onto his body, straddling his hips, but right when he pulled the pillow off his face, another one hit him. There was a grunt from the Prussian as he grabbed hold onto the pillow, yanked it out of Matthew's hands, and pushed him back. He kept the blonde pinned down, free hand ready to hit the blonde with the pillow if needed. "God, don't be such a prude!" He joked, smirking at the all-too-adorable frown Matthew had on his face.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous enough as it is with the prospect and you're not making it any better!"

"What do you have to be nervous about? Kesesese, at least I didn't ambush you here." _Not that I wouldn't mind that…_

"Well… it's just that I can't remember the last time I had sex! I just…" He trailed off, a blush vivant on his face as he stared up at Prussia whom face went suspiciously blank. "I get it." The older man said at last, getting off of the younger. Matthew blinked up at him in confusion, startled by the sudden change in attitude. Did he say something wrong? "Gil? Did I sa—"

"I need to go see West. I'll be back later."

"I… okay." He leaned forward for a kiss, something Gilbert half-heartedly agreed to. He watched as the shorter man left and walked out of the house and it was only then when it clicked. Matthew stared at his hands, suddenly feeling very downtrodden by the realization. "I should go… write a note or something…"

* * *

Ludwig knew that it was his brother and it wasn't because Gilbert totally knocked the door off its hinges (he did that before, don't laugh), but it was because he quietly slipped into his house. Which was virtually impossible for Feliciano and anybody else would knock.

Something his brother never heard of doing.

"Brother? Is that you? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at…"

"Matthew, West. It's Matthew." Gilbert called out from where he was throwing his jackets all over his brother's couch. Smiling at his messy creation, he walked into the kitchen were his brother was making some sort of food… in a teddy print apron. He paused, tipping his head to the side as he took in the image of his macho younger brother wearing a teddy bear patterned apron… with little frills on the sides. "A gift from Feli-chan?"

"Ye—"

"Yeah, okay, whatever. I figured." Gilbert rushed as he swiftly turned off the stove and moved the pan onto another grill. "Get your ass out of the kitchen bitch. I need to talk to you." He mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Ludwig to hear. He swiftly got his ass out of there before Germany could scold him for calling him a 'bitch,' ran to the couch, hopped over it, and laid there as if he owned the house.

Which he didn't.

No, he kind of owned the basement though.

Ludwig followed his brother out of the kitchen, apron-free and smelling like some kind of German dessert that Gilbert couldn't quite put his finger on. He stopped and stared down at his brother's legs that took up the majority of the couch. "Do you want me to sit down on your legs?" With that, Gilbert quickly removed them and laid them to rest on Ludwig's recently just cleaned coffee table. Ludwig glared at him to which the Prussian flippantly replied, "Chill Luddy. I didn't step in anything weird."

He shook his head before pushing back his un-slicked hair out of his eyes. "There's something on your mind, what's wrong?" Previous memories of a bothered Gilbert flashed through his mind and he shuffled away a bit, unsure if the older man ever got rid of his habit of hitting whatever happened to be close to him when he was very upset.

"It's Matthew."

"Again?"

"Again? What do you mean by aga—Oh. Yeah… again." There was a pause as Gilbert briefly relieved that event again. "Maybe I should leave. You guys gave me some fucked up advice…" His effort to get off the couch was thwarted by Ludwig pulling him back down and a loud call of, "Feliciano!"

The brunette's head popped up from behind the coach, something that actually scared both brothers. "Ve? Ludwig? Gilbert? What's wrong?" He questioned, staring at Gilbert's wide eyes and Ludwig clutching at his heart. "Oh! Is it about Camadamada again? Canamada? Camica? Canerica?"

"It's Canada. CA-NA-DA."

"Yeah! Canada! What happened now?"

"… Well, is it possible for two nations to have sex?"

The bulkier of the brothers chocked on his own spit. "Brother! What!" Feliciano shook his head as he patted Germany's back. "Why are you asking us this question!" He hid his reddening face in his palms, wondering if his brother was implying something. "Brother, that's not an appropriate quest—"

"It's not possible for two nations to have sex." Italy chirped up from where he stood, rubbing soothing circles into the bigger man's back. The others regard him with shock in their eyes as he coyly tips his head to the side. "How the hell do you know that, Feli-chan?" Gilbert questioned at last, his eyes looking up and down the Italian's slender form as if he was a worth opponent. "Grandpa Rome told me. Two nations can't have sex. A nation and a human can. Two humans can too."

A light bulb went off in Ludwig's mind. "Ah… that makes sense. Two nations really can't have sex…"

"W-What! Why?" _Goddamn, there go my plans for tonight._

"There are a lot of different names for sex in human words," Ludwig started off, eyes counting and fixing everything in his mind on his fingers. His blue eyes narrows. "There's rape, sodomy, bedding someone, making love, and the list goes on." His gaze passes over Gilbert and Feliciano who both nod their understanding though both still unsure of where he was going. "For nations, there's invading, cultural sharing, and I think that's all. Or at least that's all I can remember at the moment."

"… What? I don't ge—"

"I forgot about that… it's been a long time since I had nation duties to attend to." Gilbert replied, just some fond bitterness in his voice as his mind drifted back to those days. Ludwig and Feliciano exchange worried looks when Gilbert fell silent for a few minutes; the only movements from him are the occasional scratching of his neck and even then it was a lazy action. "I'm not a nation any more… so if I do… sex up Matthew… would that be considered human and nation? Or would it still be nation and nation?"

"I'm not sure, Brother. You're the only person I know that survived to go into… retirement."

"Don't say it like that! You make me sound like an old broad or something."

"Ve~ I think it might be cultural sharing!" Feliciano piped up, feeling a bit left out of the conversation. "Since Gilbert is technically East Germany, that means that if Gilbert makes love to Matthew—" The Italian pauses midsentence, confused by the name he doesn't recognize. He shrugs it off. "If Gilbert makes love to him, then it's cultural sharing, right? Gilbert has land of his own so he doesn't need to invade and he has his own history and culture from his time as Prussia."

Gilbert winced at Italy's word phrasing. "Feli-chan, you make it sound like I'm not Prussia."

"Well… you're no—"

A large hand clamped over the small male's mouth and Ludwig cut in. "Whatever you do… make sure Canada knows, okay brother? Let him know what could happen to him as a nation and as a person…" There was a hasty series of yeses in a variety of languages as Gilbert quickly gathered up the jackets he slew all over the couch and makes a dart for the door. "Bye West, Feli-chan! Thanks for the talk!" The door slams before either could say anything.

"Ve~ Ludwig… I have a bad feeling about this."

"Gilbert may be an idiot sometimes… but he was also a strategic military force. He knows what he's doing." Despite those words, Ludwig and Feliciano couldn't shake off that feeling.

* * *

Booking yet another flight (multiple ones actually, whichever one got him back to Canada fastest) and waiting for more hours, the surprise he got back home was a very sweet one.

Smashing the door open with as much strength as he dared, he let out a loud call of, "Matthew I'm home!" before the lights suddenly dimmed. He jumped a bit, surprised by the sudden lighting change and as he waited for his eyesight to adjust he quietly closed the door. "Mattie? Where are you, _Schätzchen_?" A loud crash told him that Matthew was in the living room.

"Matt?" He poked his head into the room, eyes looking around and seeing nobody. Well, until he looked down and saw his favorite blonde with his face to the ground and a chair intertwined with his legs. He fought to not laugh like a madman. "Matt?" He pulled the younger male up to his feet and dusted him off. "What are you doing?"

"Oh God, you came home a lot earlier than I expected."

"Kesesese, it's a Prussian trait." Red eyes roamed over the Canadian's body, taking in the sky blue dress shirt with the black jacket worn over it, the few buttons unbuttoned at the top, and the dark jeans, and dress shoes. An eyebrow arched upwards as a smirk appeared. "Getting fancy. What's going on?"

Play dumb. And that's exactly what Canada did. He shrugged his thin shoulders and wriggled out of Prussia's grip before walking into the kitchen. Gilbert is still unsure of where this is going until the violet-eyed angel appears again with two plates of food. "Would you like to take a seat, _mon coeur_?"

Red eyes lighted up in delighted recognition as he pulled out a seat, hungrily eyeing the food being laid out for him. "Why I would be happy to, _mein Liebling_. What are we having for dessert?"

"What do you want?"

There was a pause as Gilbert seriously considered what he wanted for dessert. More pancakes? Those things are Goddamn addicting. Then it hit him, the perfect dessert. A feral grin on his face and a glint in his eyes, he practically purred out, "I think you know what I want~" All the while leering at the male sitting across from him.

Matthew corrected his behavior with a playful slap to the hand. "Leave that kind of talk at the door. Please." His face blossomed in a pretty red as he looked away, nervously rubbing at his arm. "You can have me later so just eat your dinner."

The smirk died on his face as he peered blankly at flustered Matthew. Then a goofy grin broke out. "… FUCK YEAH. CULTURAL SHARING IS A-GO."

Neither men have ever ate dinner so quickly before in their whole entire life.

* * *

Gilbert quickly pulled up his pants, eager to go and greet his lover before Matthew had to leave for work. Buttoning up his shirt with practiced ease, he couldn't help, but wonder what today's meeting was about. Was it really that important that Matt woke up _before_ Gilbert (who is very much an early bird)? Was it really that important that Matt was walking around after having being molested by Gilbert's five meters? A shiver ran up his spine as memories of last night flooded his senses and he jumped down the stairs and busted into the kitchen.

"What the…" A hand buried itself in snowy hair as red eyes scanned the vacant room. There was nothing here, only the disappearing scent of last night's dinner and the ever-present aroma of pancakes. He walked over to the fridge, still confused about Matthew's urgent meeting. Sure there were times he would go out to eat breakfast, but he hardly ever did that unless the meeting was super important. Like World War issue important.

He pulled the yellow note off the fridge, curious to see what it would say this time. It became tradition for the blonde to scribble down little notes or messages for him before he set off to work, even if he told Gilbert everything he said on the note. _Kesesese… bet it's about my five meters… _His silver eyebrows crinkle in distress, totally and utterly lost now. He placed it back onto the fridge and stumbled out to the couch.

And then there was somebody knocking on the door.

"It's open."

The door opened to reveal a peek of Germany's face before it smashed against the wall by America. Gilbert was up on his feet by then, lips pulled back into an ugly snarl. "America! What the fuck's yo—"

"Prussia! What the hell did you do to my brother!"

"What! Is this about last night?"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what you did last night! Just where the hell is my brother?"

That strung a different string in Gilbert. His fists lowered and he stared at America like one would after hearing that the young nation was going to give up on fast foods (which he never went through with). "Isn't Mattie at the meeting with you guys?"

This time, Ludwig spoke up. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Prussia. There is no meeting today."

_Prussia? When did he start calling me Prussia? Wait… didn't America call me that too? _"Wait. Why are you guys calling me Prussia? I'm not a nation anymore…"

"Apparently… that's not true…" Ludwig pulled out a rolled newspaper and immediately Gilbert could tell that it was the _Nation News_ by the slate-blue paper. "_Nation News_?" Gilbert questions, carefully picking up the newspaper, a bit intimidated about opening it. _Nation News_, the newspaper just for the nations. It was as mysterious as they were, capable of keeping up to the date with the latest news, even if it was a private event or if it happened a minute ago. It was not a thing Gilbert liked looking at. He never did and he never will. "What's in it now?"

"You." America bitterly replies, arms crossing over his chest.

And indeed it was about him. In big bold font it read, "**PRUSSIA SECOND LARGEST COUNTRY NOW.**" He blinks once before looking up to Ludwig and Alfred. "Isn't Canada the second largest country though?"

And then the puzzle pieces came together, Matthew's disappearance and the odd message on the sticky note. "Oh God…" He drops the papers, watching as they scattered and floated to the ground. One hand grips his stomach and he stumbles over to the couch before flopping down onto it. "Oh _GOD_. This wasn't supposed to… Oh God." He makes no move to wipe the tears away, even with the pained exchange of glances between Alfred and Ludwig.

"It's not your fau—"

Gilbert, no, **_Prussia_** was heading up the stairs before Ludwig could even finish his sentence. Both men stand there as the loud banging of the door sounds in their ears. Alfred shuffles his feet before heading to the door. "See ya Germany. I should go tell… Arthur and Francis about this…" Ludwig knows it's just an excuse to just escape, but his head bobbles up and down as the door closes with a _click_ leaving Ludwig behind.

He picks up the papers and heads into the kitchen, seeking out the recycle bin. Though something else captures his eye. There on the fridge was a yellow note and as Germany reads it he feels pity for his brother.

_|Dear Gilbert,_

_ None of this is your fault. Please don't forget me and always remember I love you._

_I love you.|_


End file.
